Królestwo Skyrim
Królestwo Skyrim – państwo, a później prowincja Drugiego i Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Skyrim podzielone jest na dziewięć włości, a obecną stolicą jest Samotnia. Wcześniejszą stolicą była Zimowa Twierdza, a jeszcze wcześniej Wichrowy Tron. Najwyższą górą jest Gardło Świata, której szczyt nie jest otwarty dla każdego, gdyż blokuje je klasztor Siwobrodych, Wysoki Hrothgar. Polityka i podział administracyjny Główną władzę w kraju sprawuje Najwyższy Król i jest on dziedziczny, w przypadku braku potomka wybierany na drodze elekcji. Prowincja podzielona jest na dziewięć włości, z których każda ma swojego przywódcę – Jarla. Przed wybuchem Wojny Domowej, prowincja Skyrim była częścią Cesarstwa Tamriel. W Skyrim znajduje się Legion Cesarski, którego sztab mieści się w Zamku Dour, w Samotni. W przypadku bezpotomnej śmierci Najwyższego Króla, Jarlowie zbierają się na Moot i wybierają spośród siebie nowego króla. Najwyżsi Królowie Skyrim nosili niegdyś Wyszczerbioną Koronę wykonaną z kości smoków. Robiono tak, aż do śmierci króla Borgasa. Nie jest znany żaden zbiór praw obowiązujących w Skyrim. Są pewne wzmianki na temat archiwów i dokumentacji używanych przez władze, np.: Księga Życia, będąca spisem ludności w danym regionie. Władze prowadzą ewidencje na temat dóbr posiadanych przez miasta i gospodarki rynkowej. Włości Skyrim jest podzielone na dziewięć włości, władcą każdej z nich jest Jarl, który utrzymuje własny dwór, ma własne siły zbrojne, ustanawia podatki i prawa, ogólnie jarlowie mają ogromną autonomię, a odpowiadają jedynie przed Najwyższym Królem, któremu składają przysięgę wierności. Poza tym każda z włości charakteryzuje się czymś innym, a jarlowie dbają o to, aby nie wtrącać się w sprawy sąsiadów. * Biała Grań – Biała Grań, Rzeczna Puszcza, Rorikstead * Haafingar – Samotnia, Smoczymost * Wschodnia Marchia – Wichrowy Tron * Hjaalmarch – Morthal * Pogranicze – Markart, Kartwasten * Zimowa Twierdza – Zimowa Twierdza * Biel – Gwiazda Zaranna * Rift – Pęknina, Ivarstead, Skała Shora * Falkret – Falkret, Helgen Miasta dzielicowe Gwiazda Zaranna Gwiazda Zaranna – miasto na północnym wybrzeżu Skyrim. Miasto Stołeczne Bieli zostało założone w 2E 283, kiedy to Potentat Versidue-Shaie ogłosił stan wojenny, co rozpoczęło jeden z najbardziej krwawych okresów w historii Tamriel. Falkret Falkret – miasto na południowo-zachodniej części Skyrim, stolica włości o takiej samej nazwie. Jest ostatnim miastem przed Hammerfell. Słynie ze swojego wielkiego cmentarza. Markart Markart – miasto w środkowo-zachodniej części Skyrim. Zostało zbudowane przez Dwemerów. Tiber Septim za swojego panowania nakazał wybudować tutaj Akademię Głosu, gdzie szkolono w używaniu mocy Głosu w sztuce wojennej. Całością miasta rządzi rodzina Srebro-Krwistych. Miasto słynie ze swojego surowego więzienia i kopalni srebra. Morthal Morthal – miasto w środkowo-zachodniej części Skyrim. Zostało wybudowane wokół bagien. Mieszka tutaj mag Falion, który potrafi wyleczyć wampiryzm. Pęknina Pęknina – stolica Rift, umiejscowiona w południowo-wschodniej części Skyrim. Znajduje się tu siedziba Gildii Złodziei. Najbardziej wpływową rodziną w mieście jest rodzina Czarnych-Róż, do której należy miodosytnia w mieście. Samotnia Samotnia to centrum wpływów Cesarstwa w Skyrim. Znajduje się tu sławna Akademia Bardów oraz największy Port w Skyrim, w którym znajduje się magazyn Kompanii Wschodniocesarskiej W mieście znajduje się Świątynia Ośmiu Bóstw. Biała Grań Biała Grań – znajduje się w centrum Skyrim. Stolica handlu w Skyrim, często uznawana za najwspanialszą z dzielnic. Kiedyś Biała Grań często nazywana była „Cesarskim Miastem Skyrim”. W dawnych czasach nad miastem, w Smoczej Przystani więziono Smoka Numinexa, stąd nazwa fortecy. W mieście znajduje się siedziba Towarzyszy – Jorrvaskr. Zimowa Twierdza Zimowa Twierdza – dawna stolica Skyrim znajdująca się na północnym wschodzie. Obecnie to najmniejsze miasto Skyrim z powodu kataklizmu, zwanego Wielkim Upadkiem, kiedy to Morze Upiorów pochłonęło większą część miasta. Znajduje się tu Akademia Magów. Wichrowy Tron Wichrowy Tron – miasto zbudowane przez zniewolonych falmerów na rozkaz Ysgramora. Było stolicą Pierwszego Cesarstwa i przez pewien czas stolicą Skyrim. Było pierwszym przystankiem na drodze Dunmerów uciekających z Morrowind. Miasto zostało wykopane podczas Wojny o Sukcesję. Historia Era Meretyczna i I Era Pierwotnie na terenie Skyrim nim jeszcze przybyli tu nordowie, mieszkała rasa merów, falmerów, na zachodzie i wschodzie w swoich podziemnych miastach mieszkała rasa dwemerów, na teraźniejszy pograniczu mieszkała ludzka rdzenna rasa, sporadycznie na wschodzie i zachodzie znajdowały się plemiona orków zamieszkujących górskie twierdze. Prawdopodobnie na terenie tej prowincji mieszkali też pierwotni ludzie znani jako Nede. Nim jeszcze do Skyrim przybył Ysgramor, ludzie z Atmory wielokrotnie najeżdżali te wybrzeża, prawdopodobnie były to wyprawy rabunkowe lub kolonizacyjne. Era Mereteryczna i Ysgramora, Noc Łez i Powrót Skyrim, często zwany Starym Królestwem lub Ojczyzną, jest kolebką ludzi, a kiedyś i falmerów. Podczas Ery Meretycznej przybysze z Atmory nazwali tereny Skyrim Mereth w uznaniu dla ogromnej liczby merów tu zamieszkujących. Według legendy to Ysgramor był pierwszym Nordem, który przybył tu z Atmory oraz to tutaj rozpoczęła się wędrówka ludzi do całej reszty Tamriel. (Co może nie być prawdą zważywszy inne informacje, jak na przykład informacje z pieśni powrotu, że Ysgramor ruszył szlakiem swoich przodków). Przez długi okres falmerowie i nordowie żyli w pokoju, jednak z czasem Elfy zaczęły obawiać się potęgi nordów, którzy założyli miasto Saarthal i odkryli tam prastary artefakt o nazwie Oko Magnusa. Nordowie nie posiadali żadnych informacji na jego temat, więc postanowili go ukryć. Tymczasem falmerowie dowiedzieli się o Oku i ruszyli na miasto Saarthal. Wymordowali mieszkających tam ludzi, doprowadzając do jednej z największych rzezi. Tylko Ysgramor i jego dwaj synowie zdołali uciec do Atmory. Wydarzenie to zapamiętano jako Noc Łez. Ysgramor po powrocie do Atmory dowiedział się o zakończeniu wojny domowej. Opowiedział o wydarzeniach w Saarthal, o wymordowaniu ich pobratymców. Po jakimś czasie powrócił do Skyrim z armią znaną jako Pięćsetka Towarzyszy i pokonał falmerów. Nordowie tym samym zaczęli powoli ekspansję i proces osiedlania się w Skyrim. Ysgramor w czasie walki stracił jednego z synów – Yngola, i ku chwale syna i ludzkości rozkazał zniewolonym falmerom zbudować miasto Wichrowy Tron oraz wznieść sobie siedzibę, Pałac Królów; Ysgramor stał się tym samym pierwszym Najwyższym Królem Skyrim, pomimo że Skyrim było częścią królestwa Atmory. Tradycja Pięćsetki Towarzyszy przetrwała następne tysiąclecia, towarzysze wznieśli swoją siedzibę Jorrvaskr obok Niebiańskiej Kuźnia w której wytwarzali swoja stal. Przez pierwsze lata to właśnie Towarzysze zajmowali się eksterminacją elfów. Kolonizacja Skyrim przez Nordów Po tym kiedy Pięćsetka zaczęła swoja krucjatę przeciwko falmerom rozpoczął się proces kolonizacji Skyrim, z Atmory do nowej koloni przybywali nordowie aby osiedlić się na nowej ziemie. Tym bardziej że kolonia szybko się rozwijała, masowym napływ nordów sprawił Skyrim zaczęło się robić coraz ciaśniejsze, Nordowie potrzebowali nowych miejsc do ekspansji i podbojów, co musiało odbić się kosztem elfów. Początkowo jednak nordowie osiedli się na terenie wschodniego Skyrim, w zakładając prowincji Wschodnia Marchia, Zimowa Twierdza i Biel (później w historii Skyrim znane jako Starsze włości) i stopniowo przejmowali następne prowincje tworząc Hjaalmarch, Haafingar, Rift i Białą Grań. Nordowie zakładali też nowe miasta prócz Wichrowego Tronu, który stał się siedzibą pierwszego Najwyższego Króla Skyrim Ysgramora, i odbudowania Saarthal, nordowie wznieśli wielkie miasta – porty aby utrzymać kontakty ze swoja ojczyzną Atmorą czyli wielką Zimową Twierdze. Śmierć Ysgramora nie zatrzymała nawałnicy kolonistów z Atmory, pierwszego króla pochowano nie w Wichrowym Tronie, tylko usypano mu kurhan u wybrzeży Morza Duchów, na północy zachód od Zimowej Twierdzy, sercem skierowany w kierunku ojczyzny Atmory. Po jego śmierci prawdopodobnie nowym najwyższym królem został jego syn Ylgar, kontynuator dynastii Ysgramora. Przebywając z Atmory, nordowie przywieźli z stamtąd swoją kulturę i wierzenia, oraz Smoki. Szczególnie kult smoków był bardzo ważny, gdyż to smoki władali ludźmi w tym czasie, na ich cześć powstały wielkie świątynie i miasta takie jak Czarnygłaz, czy wielkie miasta – świątynia Bromjunaar, które służyło jako centralne miejsce kultu. Tu też główną siedzibę mieli pośrednicy pomiędzy ludźmi a smokami Smoczy Kapłani, też znajdowały się pierwotnie wszystkie ich maski. Smocza Wojna Z czasem ludziom coraz mniej zaczęło się podobać traktowanie ich przez smoki, tym bardziej że były niezwykle okrutne a ich kapłani zaczęli składać krwawe ofiary. W końcu ludzie nie wytrzymali i doszło do buntu i wybuchu tak zwanej Smoczej Wojny. Ostatecznie trójka bohaterów za pomocą Pradawnego Zwoju pokonała przywódce smoków Alduina i wysłała go do przyszłości. Klęska smoków uwolniła nordów z okowów niewolnictwa, Kult Smoków został zniszczony, kapłani smoków zabici, kultyści zabici, a świątynie i miasta opuszczone, taki los spotkał wielkie centrum kultu Bromjunaar. Niedobitki smoczych kultystów jednak nie zamierzali się poddawać, resztki kultu zostały zebrane przez ostatniego smoczego kapłana Rahgota, i poprowadzone w Góry Jerall, do prowincji Rift, która najwyraźniej była w tedy kontrolowana przez falmeró. Kultyści wysoko w górach wybudowali klasztor – twierdzę Forelhost, i postanowili przetrwać. Upadek falmerów falmerowie zdołali utrzymać swoją cywilizację aż do XIII członka dynastii Ysgramora czyli do 143 roku Pierwszej Ery, króla Haralda. Za jego panowania ostatni elfowie zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki na ziemie Krasnoludów, którzy zgodzili się ich przyjąć pod warunkiem, iż każdy z falmerów zostanie oślepiony. Przez tysiące lat falmerowie zmieniały się w prymitywne, szpetne kreatury. Panowanie Haralda było też owocne w inne wydarzenia. W czasie wojny z elfami 13 roku 1 Ery, armia nordów pod dowództwem Skorma Śnieżnego-Wędrowca, przez przypadek natknęła się na smoczych kultystów w górach Jerall. Skorma odłożył na bok walki z elfami, gdyż kult był bardziej niebezpieczny i przystąpił do długiego i żmudnego oblężenia klasztoru, ostatecznie twierdze zdobyto, jednak większość kultystów popełniła samobójstwo lub się otruła, a reszta ukryła się w kryptach. Wymęczeni i dręczeni przez zimno, duchy kultystów, oraz pozbawieni zapasów nordowie ostatecznie wycofali się z klasztoru kultu, nim to jednak zrobili magowie bitewni zapieczętowali krypty na kilka set lat. Przez podbój Haralda, całe Skyrim ze wszystkimi prowincjami znalazło się w rękach nordów, prócz Pogranicza, zamieszkałego przez rdzenną ludność (potomków nordów i bretonów) i krasnoludów z Markart, tam nordowie nie mieli zbytniej przewagi. Po odejściu krasnoludów Markart i całe pogranicze znalazło się w rękach rdzennej ludności pogranicza, która założyła Królestwo Pogranicza. Tym samy zaczęła się długa walka i najazdy nordów na pogranicze i odwrotnie, (ostatecznie Pogranicze znalazło się we władzy nordów, jednak kilkakrotnie odzyskiwało niepodległość). Inym istotnym wydarzeniem w panowaniu Haralda jest legenda o Gauldurze. Był on potężnym magiem, bogatym, mądrym i pełnym wiedzy i honoru, do tego stopnia że sam Harald się z nim liczył i uczynił go swym doradcą. Źródłem mocy Gauldura był jego amulet, tym czasem trzej synowie maga Jyrik, Mikrul oraz Sigdis, mieli pretensje do ojca że żyją w jego cieniu i zazdrościli mu jego mocy, dla tego postanowi go zabić w śnie, po zabójstwem bracia podzielili między siebie amulet i zaczęli za jego pomocą siać zamęt i spustoszenie. Nie umknęło to uwadze króla, który zamierzał ukarać ojcobójców, zając sobie jednak spawe że zyskując amulet synowie Gauldara są bardzo potężni, wysłał na nich armie magów bitewnym na czele z arcymagiem Wichrowego Tronu Geirmundem. Ostatecznie arcymag dopadł i zabił wszystkich synów Gauldara, jednak sam zginał wyzwany na pojedynek przez Sigdisa, po jego śmierci usypany mu kurhan nazywany Komnatą Geirmunda na wysepce koło Ivarstead, w nim go pochowano razem z jego zabójcą. Wszystkie części aulety zostały zapieczętowane razem z ich właścicielami na miejscach zgonów. Po tym wszystkim najwyższy król wiedząc że jeśli amulet zostanie odnaleziony wydał dekret w którym zakazał mówić o Gauldaru, jego synach i amulecie, oraz nakazał wykreślić ich ze wszystkich kronik i ksiąg, aby pamięć o nich i amulecie zginęła. Król Harald zmarł 221 roku 1 Ery, na tronie zastąpił go jego starszy syn Hjalmer, jednak nie porządził długo i zmarł rok później, nowym królem został jego brat Vrage. Pierwsze Cesarstwo Ekspansje Vragea Zdolnego doprowadziły do powstania Pierwszego Cesarstwa. W ciągu pięćdziesięciu lat jego panowania, Nordowie podbili całe Skyrim (Pogranicze), część Wysokiej Skały oraz Morrowind. Podbój Morrowind był wyjątkowo krwawy z powodu waleczności sojuszu Chimerów i Dwemerów, którzy za cel obrali sobie wydalenie Nordów z ich ojczyzny. Wkrótce odbyła się bitwa pod Czerwoną Górą, w której pokonano armię Nordów oraz wygnano ich z Morrowind. Klęskę poniósł tam Jurgen Wiatrowładny i najwyższy król Wulfharth. Cesarstwo Remana Podczas gdy Reman jednoczył swoje ziemię, Skyrim było najechane przez Akavirczyków. Później w 1E 2703 Reman pokonał akavirczyków w bitwie o biały przesmyk. Prawdopodobnie potem zajął Skyrim. Pakt Ebonheart W czasach poprzedzających założenie Cesarstwa Tamriel, a po upadku Drugiego Cesarstwa, Skyrim zostało najechane przez Akavirczyków. W wyniku rzezi w Wichrowym Tronie, zginęła Najwyższa Królowa i jej następczyni. Niespodziewanie władzę objął więc Jorunn który, wraz z wojskiem postanowił zemścić się na Akavirczykach. Ścigał ich aż do Morrowind gdzie zastali dunmerskie legiony na czele z Almalexią. Jednak nawet wtedy nie byli pewni zwycięstwa. Dopiero gdy przybyli argonianie wraz ze swymi magami, razem zmiażdżyli wojska akavirskie i zmusili ich do powrotu na Akavir. Wtedy to przywódcy trzech armii, założyli sojusz zwany później jako Pakt Ebonheart, w którym teoretyczną władzą posiadał Jorunn. Faktyczną miał jednak Wielki Moot. Głównym zawołaniem wojowników sojuszu było „Krwią uświęćmy Pakt!”. Jak zresztą stwierdzono później, był to sojusz z konieczności, a nie z wyboru. Po krótkim czasie sojusz zaczął kierować swe spojrzenie na Cesarskie Miasto i niedługo po tym rozpoczęła się Wojna Trzech Sojuszy. Nie wiadomo co stało się po niej z Paktem, jednak nie przetrwał on do czasów Tibera. Era Septimów Po rozpoczęciu 3 Ery, Skyrim zostało włączone do trzeciego cesarstwa Septimów. Prowincja zachowała jednak pełną i szeroką autonomię. Jarlowie wciąż mogli decydować o prawie w ich włościach, posiadać własne wojsko, prowadzić własną politykę, a co najważniejsze, nie składali przysięgi lojalności cesarstwu, tylko Najwyższemu Królowi. Jarlowie poza tym cieszyli się łaskami pierwszego cesarza, Tibera Septima, którego już wtedy otaczano czcią w całej prowincji. Cesarz po odrodzeniu cesarstwa podjął decyzje o utworzeniu Rady Starszych, organu o charakterze ustawodawczym i doradczym. W jego skład, oprócz oczywiście najważniejszych osobistości cesarstwa, wchodzili wszyscy jarlowie z Skyrim oraz Najwyższy Król. W 38 3E zmarł Tiber Septim, pierwszy cesarz zjednoczonego Tamriel. Po śmierci został okrzyknięty Bogiem, a Osiem bóstw przesz kształciło się w Dziewięcioro, bowiem dołączył do nich Tiber, zwany Talosem. Nordowie nazywali to kultem Talosa, a wiara w niego była w Skyrim bardzo silna. Wielu nordów czciło go niezwykle gorliwie, a wiarę w niego nie podważył nawet podpisany 600 lat pózniej Konkordat Bieli i Złota, który zakazywał wyznawania Talosa. Za panowania cesarza Uriela Septima II i jego syna Pelagiusa Septima II, o Skyrim pada wiele wzmianek, jednak sytuacja w prowincji nie jest jasno określona. W 81 roku 3E, Potema Septim poślubiła króla Samotnii, starego najwyższego króla Mantiarco. Młoda królowa, zwana Wilczą Królowa, był bardzo ambitna, dla tego kiedy urodziła Mantiarcowi syna Uriela Mantiarcona, pragnęła aby jej syn odziedziczył Samotnie. Dla tego zafałszowała dokumenty z których wynikało że syn Mantiarca z pierwszego małżeństwa Bathorgha, jest nieślubnym dzieckiem jego żony Amodetha. W krótkim czasie Bathorgh został wygnany z Samotni a Uriel został jej dziedzicem. Po śmierci Mantiarco w 99 roku 3E, władzę w Samotni przejęła królowa Potema jako regentka – wdowa, gdyż jej syn miał dopiero 3 lata. Potem była bardzo żądna władzy, przy tym utalentowana. W krótkim czasie w Samotni przeprowadzono wiele reform, dzięki nim oraz dzięki sprawne polityce Samotnia stała się najpotężniejszym królestwem w Skyrim. Ambicje Potemy związane z jej synem były jednak znacznie większe niż tylko Samotnia. Potema pragnęła aby jej syn został cesarzem, dla tego jeszcze, po śmierci cesarza Pelagiusa II w 98 roku 3E próbowała podburzyć Radę Starszych aby nie dopuścić do koronacji jej brata Antiochusa Septima, jednak tą walkę Potema przegrała, jednak nie wyzbyła się marzeń o tronie cesarskim. Przez całe panowanie Antiochusa, które było panowaniem w ogóle nieudanym, pełnym wojen i konfliktów, Potema zwiększała swoje wpływy, przez wiele lat udało jej się stworzyć wierne sobie stronnictwo. Oczywiście najsilniejsze poparcie Potema miała w Skyrim, które stało za nią murem, dzięki zręczniej polityce, Potemie udało się uzyskać poparcie niektórych królestw w Wysokiej Skale oraz północne Morrowind. Gospodarka Skyrim jest bogatą, dochodową i potężną prowincją Cesarstwa. Obecna stolicą kraju jest Samotnia, niegdyś natomiast miano stolicy nosiły Zimowa Twierdza i Wichrowy Tron. Uchodźcy z Morrowind, uciekający przed erupcją Czerwonej Góry, przynieśli ze sobą nową kulturę, tradycję oraz stali się ważną częścią gospodarki Skyrim. Chociaż wojna domowa, która wybuchła w Skyrim na początku drugiego stulecia 4 Ery wprowadziła zamieszanie we włościach, Skyrim pozostał ważną, cesarską prowincją na arenie narodowej Tamriel. Biała Grań jest handlowym centrum Skyrim oraz jej spichlerzem, ze względu na ogromną ilość upraw w tym regionie, a wykopaliska w Markarcie przynoszą nową wiedzę na temat cywilizacji dwemerów i falmerów. Ponadto Markart jest bardzo zasobny w srebro i przynosi duże dochody. Największym portem w Skyrim jest Samotnia. Ponadto ważną rolę w prowincji odgrywają Khajiickie karawany, podróżujące od miasta do miasta i sprzedające swoje towary. Khajiitów jako jedynych nie odstraszyła wojna domowa, dzięki czemu są dobrym źródłem zaopatrzenia w zróżnicowane towary gromadzone w czasie wędrówek. Godne uwagi jest to, iż poza najbardziej wysuniętymi na północ częściami Wysokiej Skały i Morrowind, Skyrim jest jedynym miejscem nadającym się do warzenia niesławnego napoju alkoholowego, zwanego Norskim Miodem. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ kilkakrotnie podczas procesu destylacji, substancja musi zostać poddana bardzo niskim temperaturom, tak by mogła zamarznąć i ponownie roztopić się. Napój znany jest z wyraźnego smaku „na zimno”, podobnego do niezwykle mocnej mięty, który utrzymuje się jako uczucie lodu w żołądku. Alkohol ten jest nielegalny w Cesarstwie, chociaż nie przeszkadza to odważnym Nordom, aby upijali się nim w tawernach. Gospodarka za dynastii Septimów Nie wiele wiadomo o gospodarce Skyrim za panowania dynastii Septimów, aczkolwiek już wtedy prowincja miała bardzo duże znaczenie na arenie politycznej ze względu na silną gospodarkę. Wielka wojna Wybuch wielkiej wojny bardzo osłabił nie tylko Skyrim, ale i całe Cesarstwo. Nordowie, chwytając za broń i ruszając do walki, zmniejszyli produkcje towarów, co zaowocowało podwyżką cen na artykuły podstawowe, takie jak żywność, narzędzia i ubrania. Powstanie renegatów na pograniczu oderwało na chwilę Pogranicze od Skyrim, ale nie od Cesarstwa. Po krótkim jednak czasie, Ulfrik Gromowładny najechał i ponownie siłą włączył Pogranicze do Skyrim. Zanotowano wtedy ogromne ilości zbrodni wojennych, m.in bezprawna dekapitacja trzy letniego dziecka. Dopiero podpisanie Konkordatu Bieli i Złota w 175 roku 4E zakończyło pustoszącą kontynent wojnę i przyczyniło się do poprawy stanu gospodarczego prowincji. Weterani wojenni wrócili do swoich dawnych prac. Jeden z nich, nord imieniem Rorik, zakupił tanio spory obszar bezwartościowych nieużytków które jak się okazało po wojnie stały się jednymi z najlepszych gleb w Skyrim. Żyzna ziemia ściągała farmerów w tamte okolice, dając początek wsi Rorikstead. Wojna domowa Wojna domowa znacząco wpłynęła na stan gospodarczy krainy. Zagrożenie ze strony Trzeciego Aldmerskiego Dominium nie pozwalało Cesarstwu na ściągniecie większej liczby legionów do zdławienia rebelii w krainie Nordów, przez co zmuszeni byli do rekrutowania żołnierzy wśród miejscowej ludności, osłabiając w ten sposób ramię przemysłowe i rolnicze całej prowincji. Podzielenie Skyrim na dwa wrogie obozy utrudniło, ale nie uniemożliwiło wymiany handlowej pomiędzy sąsiednimi włościami. Wraz z końcem wojny domowej, struktura gospodarcza krainy zaczęła się wzmacniać. Gospodarka włości Haafingar Brak bezpośredniego kontaktu z frontem nie wyniszczył tak bardzo włości. Port w Samotni jest największym w całym Skyrim, w którym rozładowywane są towary kompanii Wschodnio-Cesarskiej. W czasie wojny miała ona problemy z dostarczaniem produktów przez Morze Duchów, z powodu grasujących na tych wodach piratów, zwanych Krwawymi Horkerami, pod przywództwem maga o imieniu Haldyn. Cesarstwo traciło w ten sposób zyski, zaufanie klientów i spore ilości towarów przeznaczonych dla Cesarskiego Wojska, lecz dzięki pomocy Smoczego Dziecięcia w końcu udało uporać się z piratami, co jednak nie zakończyło ataków bandytów na szlaki wodne do Samotni. Z zatoki nieopodal portu tamtejsi rybacy łowią ryby które dzięki dobrej komunikacji szybko trafiają na rynek do miasta. W mieście handel jest bardzo rozwinięty, bardzo dużym wzięciem cieszy się przyprawione wino jednej z mieszkanek Samotni, zwłaszcza w dzień króla Olafa mieszkańcy chętnie kupują ten wytrawny trunek. Jak każde duże miasto Samotnia posiada zamkowego kowala który od wybuchu rebelii praktycznie nie robi nic innego jak wytwarzanie zbroi dla cesarskich żołnierzy, znajduje się tu także najlepszy i jedyny łuszczarz w całej prowincji. Nieopodal stolicy znajduje się farma która zapewnia podstawowe wyżywienie mieszkańcom miasta. W Haafingar są dwa tartaki które uzupełniają podstawowe zapotrzebowanie miasta na drewno. Główne trakty włości są najbezpieczniejszymi drogami w całym Skyrim co nie oznacza że są pozbawione wszelakich zagrożeń. Hjaalmarch Włość posiada znaczenie drugorzędne w handlu i znaczeniu strategicznym. Położona poza głównymi szlakami handlowymi, nie posiada dobrze rozwiniętej komunikacji, a drogi są bardzo niebezpieczne. Oprócz karawan Khajiitów, do miasta nie przybywa zbyt dużo podróżnych, przez co miasteczko żyje swoim, własnym życiem. Nie ma w nim żadnego kowala, dlatego też, jeśli ktoś takowego szuka, musi udać się do Samotni, bądź Białej Grani lub zakupić towary od Khajiickich kupców, którzy rzadko kiedy wędrują do Morthalu. Miejscowa karczma ze względu na brak podróżnych ma mało klientów i jest dosyć obskurna. Najbliższe farmy znajdują się w Haafingarnie i Białej Grani, dzięki czemu żywność nie jest tu najtańsza. Jedynie tartak i kopalnia na obrzeżach zapewnia jakieś dochody dla miasta, lecz są one niewystarczające, by ta mieścina mogła się rozwijać. W okolicy znajdują się niewielkie złoża rud, które niestety nie są na tyle wielkie, by móc wydobywać rudę na większą skale. Biel Włość położona na północnych brzegach kontynentu. Na co dzień pokryta jest śniegiem, a silne wiatry z Morza Duchów mocno ogołociły ten region z drzew, wykluczając w ten sposób miasto z handlu drzewnego. Tylko na południu włości wybudowano jeden tartak, zaopatrujący Wichrowy Tron. Dobre położenie umożliwiło otwarcie handlu morskiego, dzięki czemu statki płynące do Hammerfell, czy Wysokiej Skały, mają gdzie zawitać, jeśli pogoda uniemożliwi dokowanie w Samotni, Na obrzeżach miasta jest farma, która zapewnia wyżywienie dla górników. Ponadto można zapolować na horkery, których w tym regionie nie brakuje albo złowić ryby, których nie ma w znaczących ilościach przy brzegu, jednak jest ich wystarczająco dużo dla lokalnych mieszkańców. Miasto utrzymuje się głównie z dwóch, konkurujących ze sobą kopalń rtęci i żelaza, które zapewniają miastu zyski. Trakty w południowej części włości są częściej odwiedzane, ponieważ nie ma tam tak silnych wiatrów. Dlatego wędrowcy wolą wybierać drogę w głębi włości, łączącą Samotnię i Morthal z Wichrowym Tronem. Zimowa Twierdza Miasto ma już za sobą dni swojej chwały. Większość budynków runęła do morza podczas katastrofy. Najbardziej zaśnieżona włość prowincji, podobnie jak Biel, jest w dużym stopniu pozbawiona drzew, a w pobliżu nie wydobywa się żadnych surowców. Ze względu na niewielką liczbę mieszkańców, miasto nie ma zbyt dużych problemów z zapotrzebowaniem na towary, które od czasu do czasu dostarcza im wędrowna karawana Khajiitów. Jedynym, niewielkim źródłem dochodów jest Akademia Magów, której członkowie chcą czasem odpocząć od trudów uczelni w miejscowej gospodzie. Wschodnia Marchia Ze względu na toczącą się wojnę i rasizm wśród Nordów handel został utrudniony. Większość miejscowej produkcji trafia albo na handel do włości sprzyjającym Ulfrikowi albo przekazywane są armii Gromowładnych. Port w Wichrowym Tronie jest drugim co do wielkości portem w Skyrim. Znajduje się tu biuro kompanii Wschodnio-Cesarskiej oraz jej konkurencji, w dokach zaś za marne pieniądze pracują Argonianie służący jako tania siła robocza, na której nieuczciwie wzbogacają się Nordowie. Stąd również kursują jedyne statki na Solstheim. Od czasu wyczerpania kopalni ebonu w Kruczej Skale, ruch wodny do kolonii został ograniczony, lecz dzięki pomocy nieznajomego bohatera kopalnia znowu ruszyła i zaczęła wydobywać ebon. Pomimo tego, że we włości znajdują się największe złoża rudy ebonu w prowincji, Nordowie nie są w stanie jej wydobywać z powodu znajdującej się nieopodal twierdzy orków, którzy wydobywają ją głównie dla zaspokojenia własnych potrzeb. Niewielka kopalnia rudy znajduje się także w Gajkyne. Ważnym szlakiem, przez który sprowadzane są Dunmerskie towary z Morrowind, które pomimo niechęci rasowej, trafiają do całej prowincji. Produkcja żywności w Wichrowym Tronie jest wystarczająco duża, aby móc ją bez problemów eksportować. Niedaleko miasta znajduje się kilka farm zapewniających wyżywienie. Ponadto w tamtejszych, okolicznych dokach łowione są ryby w ilościach na tyle dużych, by bez problemu zaspokoić zapotrzebowanie mieszkańców. Niemal wszystkie produkty zamkowej kuźni trafiają do armii Gromowładnych. Oprócz statków wysyłanych drogą morską, ważną rolę pełnią także karawany Khajiiitów, które są jednymi z niewielu handlarzy podróżujących po bezdrożach. Biała Grań Centralne położenie miasta czyni z niego ważny szlak handlowy, gdyż łączy ono oba krańce prowincji. Żyzne gleby i bogate w zwierzynę równiny dają włości duże zyski w sprzedaży żywności, ponadto włość posiada kilka tartaków, które zaopatrują w drewno okoliczne farmy i miasta. Rift Miasto Pęknina stało się przemysłową potęgą produkcji miodu i połowu ryb. Religia Panteon Skyrim składa się z różnych bóstw. Przed przyjęciem wyznania Dziewięciu Bóstw czczono między innymi bóstwa: Alduin, Dibella, Arkay, Tsun, Mara, Stuhn, Kyne, Jhunal, Shor, Ysmir, Herma-Mora, Maloch. Shor jest uważany za ojca opatrzności, jest odpowiednikiem Lorkhana. Badacze nadal prowadzą spór czy Alduin to Akatosh czy zupełnie inne bóstwo. Kult Daedr jest rzadkością w Skyrim. Zmiennokształtni czczą Hircyna, wyznawcy Azury to głównie Dunmerzy, którzy uciekli z Morrowind, tajny zakon Słowików czci Nocnicę, orkowie z twierdz czczą Malacatha, Hermaeus Mora jest uważany za demona przez większość nordów, a Mephala za jego siostrę, w Gwieździe Zarannej znajduje się kult Vaerminy, na pograniczu grupa kanibali czci Namirę, a w Wschodniej Marchii znajduje się grupa wyznawców Boethiah. W Skyrim występuje również kult starych bogów jednymi miejscami tego kultu i jego wyznawcami są renegaci na Pograniczu. Wyznanie Talosa W Skyrim szczególnie boskim kultem otoczony jest Tiber Septim, założyciel Cesarstwa Tamriel. Gdy Rada Starszych podpisała Konkordat Bieli i Złota, który zakończył Wielką Wojnę wyznanie Talosa zostało oficjalnie uznane za nielegalny kult, a agenci Thalmoru rozpoczęli liczne aresztowania na terenie całego Tamriel, głównie w Skyrim. Taki stan rzeczy spowodował liczne powstania. Największemu z nich dowodził Ulfrik Gromowładny, który zabił Najwyższego Króla i pogrążył Skyrim w wojnie z Cesarstwem. Talosa nadal czci wielu Nordów, którzy nie boją się Thalmoru, największymi ośrodkami jego kultu jest Wichrowy Tron oraz miasto Markart gdzie znajduje się tam poświęcona mu świątynia. Talosa czci wielu jarlów nawet ci którzy są sojusznikami cesarstwa. Komunikacja Głównymi szlakami komunikacyjnymi są gościńce oraz żegluga śródlądowa, a także żegluga morska. Kategoria:Lore: Państwa